Furniture and/or cabinets which can be closed by a rotating and/or a sliding door and which comprise a shaft which is supported opposite the opening side of the body so as to be rotatable vertically relative to the sliding direction are already known from the prior art. The shaft is provided with at least two toothed pinions which are arranged at a distance from one another and engage in corresponding toothed racks which are connected in a fixed manner with the door. Moreover, these toothed racks are supported at the shaft so as to be displaceable transversely relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. In cabinets which are provided with such fittings, the door can be opened in a rotating and/or a sliding movement and can be placed inside or outside the side wall of the cabinet in their open position so that the space requirement is very small. However, in known constructions of this type, the guidance for the door is unsatisfactory, particularly in heavy cabinets. The present invention serves to overcome the disadvantages and short falls of the prior art.